Ghost
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Naruto and Gaara move into a new house together... little do they know, there's someone ELSE living there, as well. SasuxGaa NaruxGaa
1. Chapter One

Moving was always a hard time for anyone. But when you had to move out of the comfort of your own home, it was just as hard, if not more so. Gaara had decided to move into a small, one floor house with his friend Naruto. They had been close ever since his childhood… and lately Gaara had felt more there. When the blonde smiled at him, he felt butterflies flying around and tickling the lining of his stomach. So to speak. "…Well… this is it." The redhead stared at it, grimacing in disgust. He had gotten a bargain for it… and now he knew why. It was kind of… shabby. The front yard was over grown, and ivy was slowly inching up the side of the house.

The color wasn't bad. It was a soft off-white, with deep green trimmings. So, at least they gave them the courtesy of painting it first. Naruto beamed at the shorter of them, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Hey… at least I'll have something to do while I search for a job!" he felt like such a charity case. He couldn't very well pay rent, and Gaara would have to pay all the bills until he could get out and find a job he could keep for more then five weeks.

Naruto was nearly twenty-five. He was having a hard time finding people willing to hire him, and when he did, he had a hard time KEEPING said job. He came to a grand height of 5'11'', and weighed about 150 pounds. So, for his height, he was actually a bit under weight. But the blonde always thought that he was fat. He had had struggled with eating disorders in the past, but was trying to recover. Gaara always told him he had 'come way', but he wasn't so sure.

Gaara, on the other hand, was eighteen. Fresh out of high school. He already had an internship for a psychiatrist job, and the psychiatrist he was getting the training from said he was the best he had seen in a long time. He always worked part time as a Host at the local sit-down restaurant. Two years ago, Gaara couldn't even listen to a teacher without getting angry… now he was taking classes to become a Psychiatrist, and was calm enough to write down orders, and deal with costumers. Naruto decided that HE was not the one who has come a long way… Gaara was.

Said boy sighed and nodded, going to the front of the house and opening the door. The house was prefurnished … so all the stuff they needed was already there. The shorter of the two sniffed the air, and scrunched his nose. "…It stinks." He proclaimed, dropping his backpack on the floor. The house had to be fumigated before they could move in, so they had to stay at a hotel for a few nights. "It's probably just dust." The blonde assured him with a grin. Gaara's expression remained unchanged.

He wasn't exactly one to smile. After all the shit he had to go through? Smiling seemed like a privilege he was not allowed to have. Between killing his mother before he had even taken his first breath, his abusive siblings and father, and his Uncle's Suicide… The right of 'the pursuit of happiness' had slipped through his fingers before he was even old enough to date.

Naruto yawned and flopped back onto the couch, sighing. It was pretty comfy… except for something that was poking his spine. He sat up, digging through the cushions and pulling out a circular, red and white fan. "…The family who lived here last must have left it here…" He shrugged, fanning himself with it. But no matter how long he held the thing… it was still cold. He raised a blonde eyebrow, putting it on the kitchen table. "…Weird. It must be made of pure metal or something…"

Curiously, Gaara strolled over to Naruto and leaned over the back of the couch. "Why do you think that? The green eyed boy asked curiously, staring at the fan. Something felt strange about it… but he couldn't place it. He reached out and grabbed it, yelping soon after, dropping the fan. "…Hot." He nursed his hand, holding his palm to his chest.

"Hot?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It still felt cold to him. "You're imagining things, Gaara. You must just be so cold that it feels hot." He reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, looking at it curiously. It didn't feel cold… quite warm, actually. He shrugged it off, going into the kitchen.

"….What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Getting some Cup Ramen."

"Oh." Gaara nodded slowly, staring at the fan. He could swear that he had seen that thing before… It felt familiar to him. He put his hand to his mouth, kissing the place that was exposed to such hot. It felt warm on his mouth still… And it didn't smell like burnt flesh. It smelt like… Vanilla and Cherry. That was strange in itself. He nudged the fan with his foot, before relaxing against the arm of the couch. He stared at a random wall, his arms cradling his head. _'Aishiteru.'_

Darkly lined eyes snapped open and he sat up. His two years of Japanese back in high school were starting to kick in. _"Aishiteru… the base word is 'ai'… which means love… Aishiteru… it means… I love you?"_ Gaara knew what 'ai' meant well. After all, his father had permanently tattooed it on his forehead when he was about eight. It had been with him ever since. But, now there was a bigger problem. Naruto didn't know Japanese…So he couldn't have possibly said that. So, why was he hearing this word? And in such a… luscious voice, too?

He shrugged it off, getting off the couch to check on Naruto. "You okay?" of course he was. He was sucking ramen so fast, it looked like it might just kill him if he stopped. Like some sort of life or death situation. But, to his surprise… he was not eating ramen. He was just staring at the counter with wide blue eyes. "…Naruto… What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to him. The red head gasped at what he saw. The boy's face was bleeding… in six symmetrical lines. Three on each side of his face. "…What happened…?" He asked, almost afraid to know.

"…I… was just standing here… and there was the cold feeling on both sides of my face… then a warm spot, like someone was breathing on my neck… And I thought it was you… and then I had this pain…" He pointed to the marks, watching Gaara as he grabbed paper towels and began wiping the blood off his face. "…Weird… maybe a cat ran through or something…" Bull shit. Cats don't do this kind of thing. And if they did, it wouldn't be symmetrical. But this was perfect… like someone planned it. But, he couldn't let the Other know this. He might get scared… Since Naruto was terribly superstitious.

"…Yeah, maybe." The blonde agreed and smiled, folding his arms behind his head. "Heh! Stupid me." He winced every time the blood was dabbed at by Gaara… but, he figured the other knew what he was doing. After all, blood had been a part of the pale boy's life for quite some time. Naruto's abuse had been purely verbal growing up.

His Father was in the some sort of service. He had gotten his mother pregnant… and then got assigned. He died in battle, and his mother gave him up. That was all he knew about his birth parents. But, from then on, he skipped around from foster home to foster home. Each one took him back to the orphanage, saying that he was dim. Now, Naruto wasn't Dim. He was actually quite smart… it just took him more then a slap to the hand to remember rules. Since each house he went to had different rules, he found himself having to memorize a lot of them. Why didn't his foster parents get that? One man broguth him back, shooting him in the head because "The fucker's unteachable". The orphanage reluctantly took him back… and them carted him to another foster home.

This went on until he was about twelve. At that point, he was considered to be "past the adoptable age". So, he lived with the headmaster. The headmaster was a kind, understanding man by the name of Iruka. Iruka was patient with him when he needed to be, and strict in the same manner. The punishments were short lived… but effective. Such as making him clean the house every day for a week. Usually that particular punishment only lasted a day or so, though. Iruka was a softy.

Once he turned eighteen, he moved out and worked as a teacher's assistant for an elementary school class. Fifth grade, to be exact. He saw a lot of himself in a quite little red head who always sat in the corner, and never raised his hand. So, he made sure to talk to the boy as often as possible. Even if at the time, the boy didn't talk back. It wasn't until Spring the following year that Gaara finally spoke to him. Gaara had recently become a sixth grader, and was in a completely different class. He couldn't talk to him… and he often found himself worrying about the quite boy. He had been grading papers after class, and the short boy walked through the door. Staring at Naruto until he decided to turn around. "…Oh. Hello, Gaara!" he greeted, waving. The next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground with the boy sitting on his chest. "…Miss you…" The boy whimpered like a kicked puppy, sniffling. A small trail of tears flowed through darkly lined eyes.

It was at that moment that Gaara and Naruto had become friends. Sure, there was a large age different… but it didn't seem like that much now. Eighteen and Twenty-five seemed like a smaller gap then eleven and eighteen. Gaara dabbed at the marks, sighing softly. "I don't know how this happened…" He whispered, before backing up. "That looks clean… I'll use chemicals, too, if you want." Naruto whined and held his face, shaking his head back and forth rapidly. "Noooo! That'll hurtttt!!!" Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "…Fine. Eat your ramen."

He made his way back to the living room, and fell onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. His eyes slowly slid to a close, and he took deep breaths. Next things he knew, there was a presence around him. Kind of like someone was above him… He kept his eyes closed, figuring it was just Naruto trying to scare him. Though, at the feeling of a pressure like kisses to his neck, his eyes snapped open. He didn't see anyone at first… but when his eyes trailed down from the ceiling, he saw a person about his age hovering over him with an incredibly sexy smile. The person's hair was slicked back into a spiky effect. He leaned down and whispered a soft _'Aishiteru'_, before disappearing into thin air. "…What… was that?" Gaara asked, looking around. That had NOT been a normal experience.


	2. Chapter Two

Gaara shook off the bizarre experience he had just encountered, sitting up. He decided to go eat something sweet to quell his nerves, like some taffy or something. He made his way into the kitchen, looking around. He eventually found some candy, and popped the pink lollypop into his mouth. That was good enough.

He chomped into the lollypop, chewing on the shards of lollypop and throwing the stick away. He wasn't very good at eating lollypops… He tended to get bored with licking the candy, and would just crunch into it to get rid of the hard candy on a stick. He could only stand the same flavor for so long…

Naruto winced as Gaara bit into the candy. Only the redhead could make something usually so sensual into something brash and unenjoyable for onlookers. Most people would be drooling as soon as he put the candy into his mouth… and then he would bite it and ruin it for the person watching. 'Maybe that's why he does it… Subconsciously…' He thought, shrugging his shoulders. What did it matter, anyway? He sucked down the rest of his Ramen, drinking the chicken flavored broth, and throwing away the Styrofoam cup.

There were some vegetables left in the bottom of the cup… But that was just fine with him. Naruto hated vegetables, and had ever since he was young. They just didn't taste all that great. He didn't mind fruits all that much… but he'd rather eat something that was cheap and fattening. Like his favorite food. This was ramen, of course. He turned from the trash can to look back at Gaara, only to have the cup chucked at the back of his head. "…That… wasn't a mere coincidence…" He muttered, brushing the vegetables out of his blonde hair. The trashcan lid had been closed… so… how…? He shrugged it off, sighing. Whatever… "Gaara, what time to you have to go to work?"

The pale boy bit his lip, thinking hard. "…I have to work from four to nine. " He said after a while, looking at the clock. "Crap." It was 3:45 on the dot. "…Can I borrow the car?" he asked, walking into his room and changing. He didn't bother closing the door… after all; there wasn't anything to be shameful about. He changed into a short sleeved, white button down shirt, black pants, and a black tie. That was the necessary uniform, so he wore it. Though, he didn't think it looked very good on him. He slipped into black dress-shoes and grabbed his normal black and red winter coat, walking to the door. "I'm taking the car!" he called, leaving the house.

The blonde nodded, still dazed from watching Gaara go from hot, to near naked, to stunning. In all his years of living, he had never seen anyone do that. He shook the excited feeling off, locking the door behind the redhead as the car pulled out of the driveway, and laying back on the couch. It was so weird… seeing Gaara go from a frail child to such an attractive young man.

Naruto blinked, sitting up and putting a hand over his heart. Suddenly, he felt… so sad. An overwhelming sadness had suddenly washed over him… and he had no idea why. He sighed, looking down at the coffee table and picking up the fan. He fanned it out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He bit his lip, feeling a warm stream of tears roll down his cheeks. He sniffled, staring at the fan.

He doubled over, holding it over his heart. He didn't know why this little thing was making him so upset… but by now, he was all out sobbing. 'Baka.' He heard someone say, and he perked up, looking around. He didn't see anything… but he did feel a slap to the back of his head. He screamed and dropped the fan, jumping off the couch. His eyes darted back and forth, and he bit his lip harder. "…Hello…?" He asked softly, backing up until his calves hit the table. Naruto gasped, looking back. "…Heh… just a table…" The blonde chuckled awkward. It wasn't until he heard someone say something else in that foreign language again that he slowly made his way to his room.

Easing the door to a close, Naruto sat on his bed. He put his hand on his heart, panting softly. Something was going on… and he wasn't sure what it was. "Maybe it's just because Gaara's not here. It's my first night alone in a new house… so, maybe I'm just imagining things. I mean, it's not like there's ACTUALLY something in this house! Ridiculous…" He said aloud, laughing at himself. Before long, he fell asleep. It wasn't until he heard himself screaming that he finally woke up in a cold sweat.

In all his years, he had never had a nightmare as vivid as that. Gaara opened the door, still dressed in his work clothes. He crawled over the bed, over Naruto. "Hey… are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the other's waist. The blonde blushed and nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'm fine." He laughed, reaching up and petting Gaara's messy hair down. "How was work?"

"Fine." He answered slowly, leaning down and kissing the corner of the other's mouth. "Nothing particularly interesting happened. Waited on some tables, took some orders… carried some food…" He shrugged, keeping his face close to Naruto's. "How was your day?"

Oh, the dreaded question. He didn't want to scare Gaara… but he didn't want to keep these experiences a secret either. Blue eyes locked on the green ones, and he whimpered softly. He wanted this boy so badly… but, he couldn't just say that. He needed to tell him… "…Fine…" Naruto answered, swallowing loudly. 'NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!!' he screamed at himself mentally.

"Well, that's goo-" Gaara's eyes widened as something tightened around his throat. He clawed, trying to get it off… but nothing was there. He began coughing, face turning red. He felt a hot breath on the nape of his neck. It was irregular… like he was angry. "Naruto…" He choked out, feeling himself get thrown against a wall. What was going ON?!


	3. Chapter Three

Naruto bit his lip, knowing that this was his fault. He should have warned him! Maybe this wouldn't have happened! He stood to approached Gaara, but was shoved back onto the bed by nothing. Because the… whatever this was had to attack the blonde, he released the red-head. Gaara scrambled to a standing position, inching towards the door. "…Who ever you are… Leave me alone!" He growled violently, swinging open the door and stomping out.

The blonde sighed after Gaara, more angry at himself then he was… whatever this thing was in this house. After all, if he had warned him before hand… none of this would be happened. He rubbed his shoulders after getting shoved like that. He slowly inched his shirt down to look at his shoulder. To see why it was hurting him so badly. Sapphire eyes widened, and he stifled a scream. There was a floor burn mark going from the edge of his shoulder, to the nape of his neck. Like someone had slid a carpet across his shoulder repeatedly… but he knew that wasn't the case. "Maybe I'm dreaming… imagining all this…"

Gaara lay on his own bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep do to terrible insomnia, and was forced to stare at the ceiling many a night. He debated whether or not he should have something interesting up there to look at… but he decided that something boring would be best. Maybe he'd fall asleep easier. But, that wasn't the case. So now, as he stared angrily at the ceiling, did he feel some sort of pressure at the foot of his bed. He growled, have wanting to yell 'go away Naruto' and half wanting to ignore the blonde and make him suffer. It wasn't until he felt what felt like cool hands on his face that he realized it wasn't his roommate at all.

Cool hands were uncharacteristic for Naruto… his hands were always nice and warm. So when the cold hands touched his skin, his eyes snapped open. Again, he saw the outline of the Japanese boy from before. He simply had to stare, eyes wide. "Are… are you the one that tried to choke me?" he asked, anger growing. The boy looked ashamed, looking to the side. "You did… you tried to kill me!" he accused, glaring thickly lined eyes. The boy shook his head, and Gaara actually managed to calm down.

This boy made a simply head gesture… and it calmed him down. With Naruto, it took nearly a half an hour of speeches and holding him down to calm him down… but this boy calmed him down with a shake of the head. "You weren't trying to kill me…?" he asked, and the boy shook his head again. He smiled, laying back. The transparent boy sat beside him again, trying to play with his hair... Gaara could feel mild disruptions in his hair, but not the actual playing. "…You can't touch me, can you?"

He brought his thumb and index finger together to signify 'a little bit'. The red-head nodded, reaching up to try and touch him. He could feel his being, but not the details. This upset him a bit… He wanted to feel that perfect hair. Sasuke gasped as he heard Naruto leaving his room, and hopped off of Gaara's bed. "…Does Naruto scare you?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded. He disappeared into mid air, and the redhead found himself a bit upset. He enjoyed his company… mainly because he now had something to do while he was awake.

Naruto peeked his head into Gaara's room, clearing his throat. The younger of the two sat up, smiling at him. "…You're not mad at me?" he asked curiously, staying in the door way. "No… I'm not, actually." He surprised himself with that, and got out a book. Reading always helped him calm down and fall asleep; ironically, he was reading one of his favorite ghost stories. The blonde also seemed to be shocked, judging by the way his mouth hung open. "…You've changed…" he pointed out, eyes wide.

"I guess so…" Maybe this little ghost boy wasn't… so bad.

A/N: This is a really short chapter compared to the others… sorry. Reviews make me write longer chapters. hint hint


	4. Chapter Four

Gaara groaned as he came home from another long day of work and… everything else he was doing. He dropped his bag beside the door and hung his coat up in the closet. Something was… off, though. The house didn't smell of ramen, and there was no loud singing coming from the bathroom. Everything was… quiet. This was something the Redhead was not used to. He bent down and removed his shoes, stepping on the fluffy carpet. "…Naruto…?" He asked, voice filling the deafening silence.

A light shone from another room, and Gaara felt a wave of relief wash over him. "There you are…" He laughed, opening the door. Blonde hair shone inside the room… but that was definitely more blonde then he was used to. Not one, but two blondes sat in his room. Naruto sat on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, while a stick thin blonde girl wandered around the room with his index and middle finger pressed into her temples, muttering some kind of… mantra or something.

"…What's going on…?" The pale male asked, staring as the girl traveled around in a beeline. Naruto Smiled at him, crawling over the bed so that he could get closer or… something to that effect. "You know all the weird stuff that's been happening? Well, I was watching TV, and a show talked about people who could hear and talk to spirits or whatever. So, I grabbed the phone book and sure enough, there was one! Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She's apparently a young genius in this division, and has cracked countless murders with her ability! Like, remember the bombing of that one Gas Station a few years back? At the age fourteen she solved that! Apparently it was some whack job who thought he was purifying the world or something to that effect. Needless to say, he was a suicide bomber." He explained, smiling. I told her about our house, and she said she'd stop by!"

The green eyed boy nodded slowly, staring at her. "…Okay… but what's she cost?" "….We've been in almost every room in the house now except yours. I thought you'd want to be here when she checked your room--"

"What's she cost?"

"--I mean, I know how much you love your privacy and all that—"

"Naruto! What's she cost?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, trying his best to look cute so that he wasn't scolded for what he did. "…About five hundred?"

Just then, Gaara felt his soul die. Five hundred dollar for a bimbo who walked around in circled like a mental patient?! He glared darkly at the older male, whacking him upside the head. "Are you stupid?!" "…Gaara—" "No, I mean it! Are you stupid?! Do you know how much working I'm going to have to do to pay for her AND support us?! I'm just one guy! I can't do it all by myself!! I—" He was cut short by the blonde girl putting her tiny hand to his shoulder.

"I wanna see your room." Though her hand was tiny… her voice certainly was not. It was demanding and loud. Gaara found that he didn't like her much. Just… something about her was off. Maybe it was the fact that she was his height (if not taller) and couldn't weigh any more then one hundred and ten pounds. Maybe it was because they shared something in common. Their eyes both held a certain lifelessness to them. Maybe he had some… bizarre supernatural power, as well. Maybe it only came to the people who didn't have pupils. He nodded slowly, trying not to thin his thickly lined eyes into a glare.

She smirked and nodded, walking off with more swing in his hip then necessary. Probably to impress Naruto… after all, he wasn't ugly. He followed her closely, not wanting her to root through his stuff. He had stuff that didn't need to be seen… especially not to those blue pupilless eyes. The girl did the same beeline stuff in his room… but for much shorter a period. "…He seems to have taken a liking to you, Gaara."

He nodded. "Yeah. He's in here a lot… He doesn't really say anything, but he's here…"

She spun around on the heel of her shoe and stared at him. "Wait. You've SEEN him? So you KNOW he's here?!" She asked, glaring at Naruto.

"You didn't need me at all! You said you 'thought there was a ghost in your house', not that you 'KNOW there's a ghost in your house!'" She crossed her arms, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head. Gaara decided it was bleached. "This was a waste of my time! I'm still getting paid!" She informed them, storming out.

"…She must not get business often…" The older male muttered, playing with his yellow hair. "Especially not if she talks to her customers like that… Yeesh…" He laughed, and Gaara blinked. The boy who was normally in his room wasn't there. Instead, it was the silhouette of a taller, broader male with glowing red eyes. Naruto didn't seem to notice it, though, since he continued blabbering on about something or other. "Naruto…" He began, and Naruto gulped. "…I know. I'll pay it back, I promise! I—"

"No! Not about that! I think… I think there's more then one ghost in this house..!"


	5. Chapter Five

Strangely, Sasuke had been rather… quiet lately. This didn't bother Gaara much, seeing as Sasuke showed up at the most random of times, but… it had been at least three days since he showed up lately. He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall. It was strange… Ever since he saw that pair of red eyes, Sasuke disappeared. He didn't think much of it at first. After all, the two couldn't possibly have been connected. Maybe he just got bored or… something. But it was just too convenient for them not to be. A knock at the door made the redhead alert, and he sat up. He told the person on the other side to come in, and he smiled at Naruto. "Hey… 'Sup?" He asked, and the blonde shrugged.

Something was wrong. Naruto was never at a loss for words. EVER. So for him to be acting so… quiet… well, it was strange. He tilted his head, but did not move from his spot underneath the covers. "…What's up? You look kind of down… Not to mention you didn't barge in a tackle me like you normally would." Usually that bothered him. But… That just went along with the blonde's character. It was how he was. Gaara finally gave up his warm spot beneath his comforter and moved towards Naruto after he sat down on the side of the bed. He came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Peeking his head around to try and get a glimpse of his face. The usually happy blonde's head was tilted forward, hair unspiked and wet… The younger had to admit, he looked sexy. That is, given the… circumstances. Not that he liked Naruto or anything.

"If there's something wrong… you know you can tell me, right?" He asked, trying to sound like a concerned friend instead of a sexually aroused young man. Which was surprisingly harder then he expected. Naruto finally raised his head to look back at Gaara, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. His eyes weren't the color of blue he loved so much. The color that reminded him of the sky. No, they were red… like blood. He swallowed lightly, recognizing the pattern of the eyes from his encounter with that set of red eyes three days ago. "Naruto…?" he asked, hoping that would snap his blonde roommate out of this trance. The strange version of Naruto shifted so that he was off the bed and facing the red head, grabbed his wrists and pushed him down onto the mattress. Green eyes stared into the red ones with a look that was a cross between confusion, genuine anger, and a spark of fear. 'Naruto' licked his lips at the sight of the younger beneath him, one hand keeping his wrists in a firm hold while the other moved down beneath his shirt and began feeling about.

Needless to say, Gaara was confused. It was obvious that this person wasn't the Naruto he knew. After all, Naruto was too shy about this kind of thing… and he didn't have eyes that color. Not only that, but Naruto always wore his hair spiky. He scrubbed it with a towel when he got out of the shower to give his head the natural spike every morning. He knew this because he walked in on him doing so once. But this person… His hair was wet from his shower, and down. Naruto hated the idea of wet hair, and he especially hated his hair down. He often told Gaara that it was too much of a hassle down, that it tickled his ears and got into his eyes. He glared thickly lined eyes up at the blonde, beginning to trash his body in a weak attempt to break free from the Imposter Naruto's grip. The more he struggled, though, the stronger his grip got. He heard the man above his growl as he ripped the buttons off of his nightshirt in an animalistic manner, before glaring up at him. "Stop moving!" He ordered in a voice that clearly wasn't that of his Roommate. Naruto's voice was light, and fun. Never commanding and harsh like this man's was. "Let go of me!" The red head growled in return. His body soon betrayed him, though, when a hand ran up his inner thigh. He gasped, spine arching a bit. He cursed himself for being so sensitive to touch. Then again, he was only sensitive because he rarely let any one touch him. His muscles twitched as the hand found its place on his ass, but growled anyway. "Get off of me!"

The Imposter Naruto moved forward, straddling Gaara's hips and holding him tightly in place with his legs. He released his wrists for a moment, jerking the shirt off the arms of the smaller male. Gaara glared up at him, moving to strike the man, but his hands were moved back over his head too quickly. "You leave yourself open in front of Naruto." He man announced, and Gaara glared. "So?" He asked, struggling to get free once again.

"So it was easy to get in here without you suspecting anything before it was too late. You see, I've been watching you for a while… And I've watched you with my brother. I don't like it when my brother has something that I don't. So, I decided that I would have you for myself… and that if I couldn't have you…" He pulled a knife from his back pocket, licking it on the dull side. "No one would." The blonde hair and tan skin that was familiar to him changed to black hair and extremely pale skin. He swallowed loudly as the cold knife was to his neck… slowly cutting in a drawing blood…

Gaara awoke with a start, sitting up. He touched his neck first, inspecting his shirt, then his room. No one was there… The redhead rubbed his eyes, wondering when he fell asleep. It was no wonder something like that had happened… he was always plagued with nightmares in his sleep. That was why he didn't do it often. He stared at his alarm clock, and sighed. A minute before it went off… great. The horrid beeping sound filled the room, and Gaara lay back. He didn't want to get up… but he'd never get back to sleep after that dream. After a moment debating with himself, he reached over and pounded the "shut the hell up" button. He slowly rolled out of bed, running a hand through messy red hair, and setting his feet on the cold carpeting. He shivered, wondering why the floor was cold to begin with. He turned his body a bit, scowling at the window. When had that been open? He must've opened it last nigt before he fell asleep… he must've been hot. He shrugged it off and closed it, getting dressed quickly, before exiting his room.

Naruto was nuking his morning cup of Beef Ramen, and he smiled over at Gaara, waving shortly before returning to watching the carousal style microwave rotate his beloved ramen again and again and again. Gaara grunted a hello, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of juice. Naruto finally took his attention off the oh-so-captivating microwave to look over at his younger roommate. "Wow. You look like hell."

Gaara glared over at him, before rolling his eyes. "Whatever…" He said simply, sipping the juice slowly. He hadn't eaten anything yet… so it was cold going down his throat. And once it hit his stomach, it seemed to chill his entire body. Gaara smiled a bit, loving that particular feeling. That was one of the weird things he looked forward too in the mornings. That, and at 7:00 on Animal Planet, he could watch sunrises from around the world. He loved watching that.

"No, I mean it." Naruto continued, leaning over to get a better look at the shorter of them. "You look like you were run over." _'If he only knew why I looked like hell…'_ The redhead sighed inwardly, shrugging outwardly. "Eh. I didn't sleep well last night…" He said simply, moving to sit on the couch. He crossed his legs Kindergarten style, turning on the TV and turning the channel. He smiled as the sounds of birds and running water filled his ears instead of the constant humming of the microwave.

Naruto dropped the subject of how he looked when he mention sleep. After all, Gaara rarely got a good night's sleep. He watched him as he sat on the couch, wrinkling his nose slightly. "How can you watch that? It's so… boring! Just noises and the camera pointed to the sun! It's a useless show…" He opened the microwave and stuck his fork into the lid of his ramen, waiting for the broth to fully cook the noodles. Though, the smell of the Heavenly Dish in a Cup was making him drool a bit. He considered eating the noodles crunchy… but thought against it when he actually thought about having to chew his food.

The redhead glared over at him, before grunting and sipping his apple juice a bit. "The trees are in the way of seeing the sunrise around here… Besides, when am I ever going to see a Sunrise in Beijing? Never. But with this show, I can. And it'll be just like I'm there. Except I'm warm, in my own home, with apple juice. " He replied, sipping the juice for emphasis. After the show ended, he sighed and tossed the cup into the sink from the living room, nearly giving the blonde a heart attack as he swallowed the noodles down without chewing. Gaara wrinkled his nose at the ill-mannered man's bizarre habits, before grabbing his bag and heading out. _'I'm worried about Sasuke… I hope he's alright. I mean, sure, I was only dreaming before… But I've had dreams that turn out to be fairly real before in the past. And if there is really an entity in my house like the one from my dream… Sasuke might be in some real danger. I hope he'll be okay…'_

A/N: Sorry for not updating this for so long, guys! I had a terrible writer's block… not to mention school got crazy. Please don't kill me? And if you must… 'Least review first?

P.S: Y'all should try watching Sunrise Earth. So cool… I watch it every morning. XD


	6. Chapter Six: END

Gaara groaned softly as he stepped through the door of his shabby house and inhaled. Work had been nothing but hell… One lady had had him return the bowl of soup twenty times before she had settled and just eaten the damn soup. Granted, she had only had a bite. Then the main course came and she made him take it back and throw it away. Truly that was a waste of good food… He only wished he could bring some home so that he would no longer have to eat ramen for every meal.

He dropped his bag in the entry way and closed the door behind him, locking it. He stared at the couch that currently had his blonde house mate on it, and removed the newspaper off Naruto's face. He lifted it slowly and blinked, tilting his head. He was… Looking for a job? He felt himself smile and leaned down, kissing the other's cheek upside down. "Hey… Did you get a job?" He was gently to the sleeping male.

Naruto groaned and opened blue eyes slowly. He stared at him in mild confusion before the words were finally processed in his mind. "Mm..? Oh… Yeah…" He smiled up at him and pointed to an ad circled in pink highlighter. "I'm going into retail…" He explained with a soft smile, reaching up and running his hand through the soft, red, messy locks of his younger house mate. The green-eyed boy smiled down at the blonde and stepped away from the hand, sitting down on the arm of the old couch. "Why are sleeping in here?" He asked curiously, looking over at him.

The blonde stretched his arms to the sky and closed his eyes tightly as he sat up and yawned into his palm. "Well, I was looking in my bedroom for a job… And there was a weird scratching noise on my wall from your room… And I got scared, so I came in here." He explained, standing up and going into the kitchen to boil some water for his lunch ramen, even if it was dinner time. He filled the kettle up with water and turned on the stove, setting the kettle on one of the burners. He looked up from the cut out square in the wall and watched Gaara stand in disbelief.

"In my room?" The redhead asked with wide, darkly lined green eyes. He looked to the floor for a minute before raising his head again. "I guess I should go check it out." Maybe… Maybe it was Sasuke. It might be Itachi… But that was a chance he was willing to take. He opened the door to his room and slowly closed the door behind him. He needed to see Sasuke… He missed him. Slowly, a pale figure appeared… And smiled at him. "Sasuke…" He walked towards him and put his hand where his cheek would be and used his other hand to pet where his hair would be. "Where have you been…?" He asked the Japanese boy.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and pointed down. He had been in the ground all this time… Hiding from Itachi. He attempted to wrap his arms around Gaara's neck and rested his head on his collar bone 

to the best of his ability. He looked up with concerned black eyes as he felt the redheaded male shiver around his arms. Gaara shook his head and wrapped his arms around his waist. "No, don't worry. I'm just excited to see you, that's all." He guaranteed, leaning his head onto Sasuke's head. It caused a lot of strain on his neck… But he was okay with that. He didn't care that Sasuke was a ghost… Or that Itachi came in between them. Or that Naruto might not approve, or couldn't see him at all. But… He loved Sasuke. Even if he was one of the only people that could see him. And… Sasuke loved him too. That was all he needed.

A/N: Cheesy ending, But I couldn't just leave it… XD;;


End file.
